Because Of You I'm Hurt
by llyMY
Summary: Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others Pairing : BaekYeol
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Mengapa kau membenciku?

Apakah sebegitu jahatnya diriku padamu?

Sejak kapan aku sangat berharap kau kembali padaku?

Atau itu hanyalah sebuah bayangan belaka yang tidak akan terwujud?

Bagaimana caranya agar kau melihatku? Menatapku?

Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku saat ini?

SAKIT!

Maaf karna telah mengecewakan mu _untuk yang kedua kalinya_

Maaf telah membuatmu harus bersabar akan sikapku _untuk yang kesekian kalinya_

Maaf telah membuatmu menangis 'karena ku' _untuk yang kesekian kalinya_

Maaf karena saat ini aku tidak bisa berada di dekatmu _untuk yang kesekian kalinya_

Author POV

Namja mungil tersebut terbangun dengan wajah kusut yang tidak bisa tergambarkan, wajah dengan tatapn datar namun dingin dan menusuk, seakan tidak perduli dengan sebangsanya atau sejenisnya. Dengan enggan ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk berangkat menuju ke sekolah. Menuju tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan sosok 'itu', dimana ia harus teringat akan kejadian 'itu', dimana ia akan terus tersakiti oleh hal 'itu', yang merubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang. DINGIN

AT SCHOOL

"aku bingung apa yang membuat nya menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Apa karena ulah orang 'itu'? sungguh sangat kejam." Tutur seorang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari namja mungil yang ia bicarakan.

Ya, namja yang sedari tadi dibicarakan hanya diam tak bergeming, bukan berarti ia tidak mendengar perkataan tersebut. Banyak orang yang beranggapan bahwa ia adalah seorang happy virus untuk siapa saja yang berada didekatnya, namun sekarang sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Dirinya yang sekarang adalah sosok yang sangat dingin, tidak bergaul _lagi,_ tidak tersenyum _lagi,_ tidak tertawa _lagi, _bahkan sekarang ia terkenal akan tatapan tajam dan menusuknya.

Hampir satu sekolahan sangat mengidolakannya dulu, karena sifatnya yang ceria dan selalu aktif dalam kegiatan apapun, namun sekarang sifatknya berbalik 180⁰. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sekarang sosok namja mungil tersebut akan berubah secara drastis seperti ini. Semua itu bermula dengan datangnya sosok tersebut kedalam hidupnya, yang merubahnya secara drastis dan tidak memikirikan bagaimana perasaan namja mungil ini. Dari mulai membuatnya senang hingga ke langit ke 7 dan menjatuhkannya secara cepat tanpa memperdulikan seberapa banyak kebahagiaan yang mereka lalui bersama.

000

Baekhyun POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah ku, dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah, dengan tatapan tajam, dingin dan menusuk. Seakan-akan seperti harimau yang sedang kelaparan. Semua ini adalah ulahnya, bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Sangat kejam.

Apa aku hanyalah sebagai pelampiasannya saja? Apa aku sangat tidak dibutuhkan dalam hidupnya lagi? Jika mengingat hal itu, aku dapat dengan mudah menangis dan selalu memegangi dadaku yang terasa sangat sesak. Hanya ada satu orang dari berpuluh-puluh orang yang dekat denganku, yang mengerti keadaanku. Dan itu hanyalah sahabatku . Perubahan sikapku terhadap keadaan sosialku menjadi bahan omongan hampir satu sekolah. Ya aku menyadarinya. Menyadari perubahan drastisku , menyadari reaksi teman-temanku terhadapku, dan hal lainnya. Namun itu semua hanya lah sebagai angin lewat di telingaku, karena aku tidak pernah menanggapinya.

Ya! 'kau' yang membuatku seperti ini! 'kau' yang mebuatku berubah! 'kau' yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan normalku! Itu semua disebabkan oleh KAU! Tapi apa balasanmu sekarang? 'kau' bahkan enggan untuk melihatku! 'kau' enggan untuk berbicara atau sekedar menyapaku! 'kau' yang sekarang bukanlah 'kau' yang dulu! Dan aku juga akan melupakan 'kau' yang dulu maupun 'kau' yang sekarang!

Sekarang aku harus berpapasan denganmu dikoridor yang sudah mulai sepi seperti ini. Karena keadaan pulang sekolah. Aku hanya menatap lurus dan tetap berjalan dengan muka datar dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Memang siapa yang membuatku seperti ini? Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi. Saat jarak kami sudah dekat aku hanya melaluinya dan hanya menganggapnya tidak ada didunia ini. Kejam bukan? Siapa yang lebih kejam? Aku atau dia?

GREP

Aku merasa tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang, saat aku membalikkan badanku ternyata dia yang menahannya.

"mengapa kau berubah?" tanyanya.

'_kau masih bertanya? Ini semua ulahmu brengsek!_' batinkulah yang menjawabnya. Sunguh ingin sekali aku mengatakan hal tersebut.

"apa perlu kau tahu?" aku balik bertanya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam.

"ya! Aku perlu tahu!" jawabnya dengan meninggikan suaranya.

'_punya hak apa kau berteriak kepadaku?_' batinku lagi yang ingin menjawabnya.

"ada urusan apa kau perlu mengetahui ini? Tumben sekali kau perduli dengan sesama" jawabku masih dengan ekspresi dan tatapan yang sama, dengan nada merendahkannya.

Kulihat tangannya terkepal, wajahnya pun sudah merah seakan menahan marah. Untuk apa ia marah? Aku seperti ini bukankah dia sudah tidak perduli lagi denganku? Dasar brengsek!

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" balasnya dengan menundukkan wajahnya dan mengendurkan genggaman tangannya disikutku.

'_kau mengkhawatirkanku? Masih punya muka kau berbicara seperti itu di depanku?_'

"kau mengkhawatirkanku? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan 'orang' itu?" jawabku ketus

"sudah ku bilang berapa kali! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya!" ia berteriak tepat di depan wajahku. Aku kaget? Tentu! Tapi aku tetap memasang wajah datar dan dingin ku.

"lalu? Apa itu sebuah alasan?" jawabku datar dan hendak meninggalkannya.

Aku sudah muak dengan semua bualannya! Entah mengapa hatiku menolak untuk mengasihaninya. Aku meninggalkannya, aku tidak akan pernah berbalik untuk melihatnya, aku akan berjanji akan hal ini.

Chanyeol POV

Bagaimana cara ia menanggapiku sungguh sangat menyat hatiku. Ia telah berubah, ia sangat berubah! Tatapannya yang hangat dan lembut seakan mengisyaratkan sebuah kasih sayang dan rasa cinta kini tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam, dingin, dan menusuk mengisyaratkan kebencian, kekecewaan, dan ketidakpedulian. Cara bicaranya yang dulu sangat lembut, tutur katanya yang sopan, dan sangat lucu tergantikan dengan sanat kasar, ketus, dan terbilang sangat menyakitkan untuk didengar. Apa ini adalah salahku? Apa ia berubah karena ku? Jika aku meminta maaf apa ia akan memaafkanku?

Disinilah sekarang, aku ditinggalkan sendiri bahkan ia tidak melihatku sedikitpun, berbelas kasihan saja ia enggan. Sesakit inikah rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayang? Aku akhirnya mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dulu. Aku paham bagaimana rasanya tak dianggap. Aku mengerti semuanya sekarang. Terlambat!

TBC

ini masih prolog yah ^^ mian kalo jelek... masih pemula dalam berfikir kritis


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ini adalah hidupku, ini adalah duniaku, 'kau' tidak perlu mencampuri hidupku, 'kau' tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi, 'kau'hanya perlu berjalan dijalanmu dan aku hanya akan berjalan dijalanku. Itu adalah prinsip yang akan kupegang teguh sekarang. 'kau' hanyalah sebagai pengusik dalam hidupku.

BaekhyunPOV

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku atau lebih tepatnya apartemenku, karena memang aku tinggal sendiri, setelah kepergian seluruh anggota keluargaku akibat kejdian itu. Aku tidak akan mengingatnya.

KREKK~

Hawa dinginlah yang menyambutku ketika kubuka pintu apartemenku. Aku merindukan kehangatan. Tidak bisakah seseorang memberikan hal tersebut? Aku merindukannya. Aku duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan TV, melipat kakiku merapat dengan dadaku, menenggelamkan wajahku dalam lipatan kakiku, dan mulai mengalirkan cairan bening.

TES

TES

TES

Aku menangis sejadinya, terus terisak. Mengingat hari-hariku yang dari dulu memang tidak pernah cemerlang seperti anak lainnya. Betapa menyedihkannya hidupku. Sampai sebuah tangan tengah mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat seseorang yang tidak asing, sangat tidak asing.

"_eomma" _aku menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku sedih, aku kesepian, aku kecewa, aku.. aku.. aku membutuhkan seseorang.

Air bening tersebut tidak berhenti. Aku terus menangis didepannya.

"_kuatlah baekhyun-ah_" kata-kata itu, aku merindukannya. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia menjauh dan hilang.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ternyata sebuah mimpi.

Aku masih pada posisi semula, tidur dengan keadaan kaki tertekuk, dan tanganku sebagai penahannya.

'_mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Apa aku harus terus merasakan kepedihan ini? Tidak kah KAU lelah melihatku seperti ini?_'

'_aku merindukanmu eomma, aku merindukanmu hyung, aku merindukanmu appa, aku merindukanmu chanyeol…._' Air mata terus mengalir diwjahku, dan sepanjang malam aku hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

Chanyeol POV

Aku membaringkan badanku di kasurku, menatap langit-langit kamarku dan terus membayangkan wajahnya. Wajah cerianya dulu, senyumnya, tawanya, gerak-geriknya, aku merindukannya.

'_mianhae_'

'_mianhae_'

'_mianhae_'

Aku mengingat kejadian tadi, kejadian tadi terus terngiang didalam otakku. Aku sungguh sakit melihatnya seperti itu, aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Namun, itu semua hanyalah khayalanku _sekarang. _

Aku memperhatikan fotonya yang terpampang didalam figura berukuran kecil, ia tersenyum sangat manis..

_Aku merindukanmu_

_Aku masih menyayangimu_

_Aku masih mencintaimu_

_Aku menyesal pada hari itu_

_Aku …. Aku …. _

Tiba-tiba saja cairan itu kembali membasahi pipiku, aku seorang namja dan sekarang aku menangis.

NEXT DAY

Seperti biasa namja mungil itu hanya akan berekspresi datar dan dingin, dengan tatapan menusuk dan tajam. Mendudukkan badannya di kursi dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk tidur.

"matanya bengkak kau tahu? Itu sangat jelas sekali." Tutur seorang siswi yang memperhatikannya.

"aku kasihan padanya, mengapa orang itu berani sekali membuatnya berubah seperti ini?" balas siswi yang berada didekatnya.

Namja mungil itu tentu mendengarnya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, ia mendengar semua orang yang memperhatikannya dari dulu. Tak terkecuali dengan sosok 'itu'.

Baekhyun POV

'_aku bosan dengan semua ini! Kenapa mereka terus mengomentariku?! Aku muak! Apa mereka tidak bosan menjadikanku sebagai bahan omongan mereka terus menerus?!' _batinku hanya memberontak.

'_apa hidupku akan terus seperti ini? Ini sangat menyiksaku!_' kembali cairan bening itu turun. Hei! Aku masih dikelas! Untuk apa aku harus menangis? Sangat tidak berguna.

Chanyeol POV

Setelah kejadian yang membuatnya berubah, aku terus memperhatikan perbuhannya. Sangat drastis. Aku masih ingin berbicara seperti kemarin, namun aku yakin jawabanya pasti akan seperti itu lagi. '_kau kenapa baekhyun-ah? mianhae_' aku hanya berani mengatakan hal tersebut dalam hati saja.

000

Namja mungil itu berjalan sepulang sekolah, melewati gerbang sekolah, dan menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya yang sedikit gelap dan sepi. Ia menyadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, dan itu memang benar.

"untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya namja mungil itu dengan nada dingin dan tatapn datar.

"kau menyadarinya?" balas namja itu dengan memberikan cengiran dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"aku manusia yang memiliki pendengaran yang baik, aku tidak bodoh seperti orang yang ingin mengikuti seseorang tapi tidak memperhatikan gerak gerik dirinya sendiri" perkataan tersebut sukses membuat chanyeol terpaku.

"baekhyun-ah…. Kau kenapa? Apa akulah penyebab ini semua? Aku mohon jelaskan padaku!" balas namja tersebut dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"kau bertanya aku kenapa?! Kau bertanya apa ini salahmu?! Kau memintaku menjelaskannya?! Kau itu bodoh atau apa hah?! Sudah jelas-jelas itu semua sebab ulahmu! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau lah penyebabnya! Kau mau aku menjelaskannya?! Dari mana yah? Mungkin sudah dimulai dari awal! Kau itu pria brengsek!" dengan berkata panjang lebar dan muka memerah menahan amarah, ia berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Baekhyun POV

'_untuk apa kau menyesalinya sekarang?_'

'_untuk apa kau inigin meminta maaf dariku?_'

'_untuk apa kau mengejarku? Apa kau tidak puas sudah menyakitiku?'_

'_karena aku tidak akan menyesal disaat kita mengakhiri hubungan ini!'_

'_karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkata maaf!'_

'_karena aku tidak akan membuatmu terus mengejarku dan terus menyakitiku!'_

'_KAU PRIA PALING BRENGSEK!'_

Itu semuanya adalah ungkapan yang ingin aku sampaikan didepan wajahnya. Sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya!

Chanyeol POV

'_apa kau tidak berniat untuk memaafkanku?'_

'_apa kau akan terus seperti itu?'_

'_apa kau tidak akan menggubrisku lagi?'_

'_apa aku adalah parasit untukmu?'_

'_aku mohon maafkanlah aku baekhyun-ah…'_

'_aku memang pria yang brengsek, aku membuangmu dan sekarang aku membutuhkanmu. Betapa tidak memiliki harga diri sama sekali diriku ini!'_

'_tapi untuk apa kau berubah?'_

'_untuk apa kau bersikap seperti itu?'_

'_aku merasa diriku adalah yang terjahat karena telah membuatmu seperti itu.'_

Aku menangis… mengingatnya berkata seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit, sangat sakit! Separah itukah aku 'dulu' sehingga membuatmu seperti itu?

000

"I'M HOME KOREA!" sesosok namja berparas cantik tengah menarik kopernya. Ia terlihat sangat cerah.

Namja cantik tersebut meninggalkan bandara menggunakan mobil taksi. Betapa ia merindukan hidupnya disini, ya walaupun ia lahir di china tapi ia tetap memegang kendali penuh atas sepupunya yang berada di korea.

000

KREKK~

Pintu yang tadi tertutup sekarang terbuka lebar , menampakkan sosok namja yang sangat cantik, dengan wajah cerianya sedang mengulum permen lollipop. Sangat manis.

"Baekhyun-ah!" teriak namja tersebut, dan berhasil membangunkan namja yang tengah pulas tertidur di sofa.

"nugu…. LUHAN GEGE!" namja mungil itu terjatuh dari sofanya, wajahnya kini sangat berantakan, sangat kacau, karena memang tadi ia habis menangis.

"baekhyun-ah, aku merindukanmu" namja cantik tersebut langsung saja berhambur dengan memeluk saudara sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

"aku juga gege" jawab namja mungil tersebut dengan mengulum senyum tipis. Senyum? Baekhyun tersenyum? Ya! Hanya kepada saudara sepupunya saja ia bersikap manis _mungkin, _buktinya sekarang ia tersenyum.

000

"aku mendengar dari beberapa temanmu, bahwa kau sekarang berubah? Ada apa eoh?" Tanya luhan seraya mengelus rambut sepupunya yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya.

"aku tidak apa-apa gege. Tenang saja" baekhyun berbohong saat ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat luhan khawatir tentang dirinya.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, boleh aku tinggal disini?" Tanya luhan lagi

"tentu saja gege.. kau bisa tinggal kapanpun yang kau mau." Jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut menatap kakak sepupu kesayangnnya.

"terima kasih baekhyun-ah"

"sama-sama ge"

Luhan POV

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui semua perubahan sikap sepupuku ini. Yah, Kyungsoo yang menceritakannya, sahabatnya yang sekarang selalu memperhatikan sepupuku ini dari jarak jauh dan akan memberiku kabar melalui e-mail atau semcamnya.

'_untuk apa kau berbohong kepadaku hmm? Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi tempatmu menumpah ruahkan seluruh isi hatimu?_' aku hanya mampu berkata seperti itu dalam hati dan terus mengelus rambutnya.

Ketika aku masuk tadi, aku sangat kaget karena benar yang dikatakan oleh kyungsoo, ia sangat berubah. Aku khawatir sekali padanya. Muka pucatnya, badannya yang semakin mengurus, matanya yang bengkak, dan tentu saja suaranya yang terdengar sangat purau.

'_separah itu kah efeknya kepadamu baekhyun-ah?_' aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Namun aku ingin mengubah suasana disini menjadi lebih menyenangkan, kalo terus bersedih sama saja tidak ada gunanya.

000

"kau sudah makan?" Tanya luhan.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang tengah bersandar dipundak kakak kesayangannya ini.

"ayo kita ke kedai ahjumma yang dulu, aku ingin memakan ramyun baekhyun-ah" ajak luhan yang menatap baekhyun penuh harap.

"arraseo. Tapi aku cuci muka dulu, sedari tadi aku hanya tidur." Jawab baekhyun dengan nada datar.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju.

15 menit kemudian.

'_kenapa ia sangat lama.. aku akan mengeceknya_' luhan khawatir karena baekhyun sangat lama sekali, padahal ia kan hanya mencuci mukanya.

Sesampainya luhan di depan pintu kamar mandi, luhan mengetuknya

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan POV

"baekhyun-ah. Kau didalam?" Tanyaku dari luar

"…" tidak ada jawaban

"baekhyun-ah!" kali ini aku berteriak dan terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, dan tiba-tiba….

KREK~

"baekhyun-ah… gwaenchanna?" kulihat mukanya sangat pucat sekali, kulitnya yang putih membuatnya seperti mayat hidup jika sedang pucat.

"gege… kepalaku pu…" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah terjatuh.. ia pingsan!

Langsung saja aku menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak terbentur dengan lantai.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BANGUN KAU! YA?!" aku hanya bertiriak dan terus mengguncangkan badannya.

AKU SANGAT KHAWATIR SEKARANG!

SKIP TIME

'_badannya panas sekali, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_' aku sangat panic sekarang. Aku telah menggendongnya dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

AH!

Aku mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan kain kecil untuk mengompresnya. Semoga saja berhasil. Aku meletakkan kain hangat tersebut didahinya. Aku terus mendengarnya mengingau memanggil nama seseorang. Kudekatkan telingaku ke bibirnya, karena ia berbicara dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"chan…."

"yeol-ah…."

'_nama itu… mengapa kau masih menyebutnya baekhyun-ah? Bukankah ia yang telah membuatmu seperti ini? Sebegitukah sayangnya kah dirimu kepada namja itu?'_

000

Baekhyun POV

Aku terbangun, mengerjapkan mataku dan menyesuaikan pandanganku dengan sekitarku. Aku dikamar, bukankah tadi aku di toilet?

Aku mencoba bangun, namun kepalaku langsung berdenyut dengan sangat cepat.

"AH!" aku merintih dan terus memegangi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Sakit sekali!

"kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa kepalamu sakit?!" Tanya luhan gege yang entah kapan sudah ada di depanku.

"gege.. sakit sekali!" aku terus merintih, menangis, dan terus memegangi kepalaku yang terus berdenyut dengan sangat cepat. Sungguh ini sangat menyiksa sekali.

"tunggu sebentar ya, gege akan membawakan obat untuk mu! Kau berbaring saja dulu, ne." raut wajah luhan gege tampak sangat khawatir sekali.

Aku berbaring dan menutup mataku dengan erat, kenapa dengan berbaring saja denyutan ini masih sangat sakit! Oh shit!

"baekhyun-ah, minumlah obat ini." Luhan gege memberikanku obat tablet dan segelas air.

GLEK

Aku meminum obat tersebut dan kembali berbaring di kasur.

000

"besok, aku akan mengantarkan surat izin ke sekolahmu. Jadi kau tidak usah masuk dulu ne bseok?" Tanya luhan dengan nada lembut, sambil terus mengelus-elus rambut baekhyun.

"hmmm.. ne gege" jawab baekhyun. Ia mulai mengantuk, dan matanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, tanda ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"tidurlah" kata luhan, langsung berdiri dan mencium kening adik sepupu kesayangannya ini.

"hmm" baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan perlahan dan mulai masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

000

Pagi ini luhan mengantarkan surat izin baekhyun ke guru kelas baekhyun. Dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan namja yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Park Chanyeol.

"annyeong luhan gege" sapa chanyeol ramah, dan apa kalian tahu balasan luhan terhadapnya? See..

"kau tidak perlu sopan didepanku" jawab luhan ketus, dan tentu saja chanyeol tersentak dengan balasan luhan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Dulu luhan adalah teman dekatnya, tapi karena luhan harus kuliah di china maka ia berpisah dengannya, dan secara tidak langsung pula ia dapat mengenal sepupunya, yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

"mengapa gege juga ikutan seperti baekhyun? Apa kalian sekongkol?" jawab chanyeol mengimbangi nada ketus dalam perkataannya.

"apa itu urusanmu? Urusi saja hidupmu, urusi saja perempuan jalang itu, dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu mngurusi adik sepupuku lagi. Kau sudah membuatnya hancur seperti dulu, kau tahu?!" balas luhan yang sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

"gege… untuk berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan itu. Aku bersungguh!" kata-kata chanyeol seakan ingin meyakinkan hyung yang ada didepannya ini.

"lalu untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya? Memeluknya? Bahkan kau menciumnya?! Dimana otakmu hah?! Kau melakukan itu semua di depan sepupuku! Didepan BAEKHYUN!" balas luhan yang sudah geram dengan bualan chanyeol.

"gege.. kau salah paham, aku–" belum sempat chanyeol melanjutkan, luhan sudah membalas perkataan chanyeol.

"kau bilang aku salah paham? Aku juga berada disana! Aku menyaksikannya! Aku melihat perubahan sikap sepupuku! Kau saja yang tidak perduli kan?! Aku melihatnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian dulu! Dan itu disebabkan oleh mu! Dasar brengsek!" jawab luhan dengan muka yang sudah memerah dan melayangkan pukulan kewajah chanyeol.

BUGH!

"AKH!" chanyeol tersungkur dan terjatuh. Pukulannya sangat keras membuat sudut bibir chanyeol sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"untuk terakhir kalinya, aku mohon! Tolong jangan mendekati sepupuku lagi! Aku muak melihatnya selalu menutup perasaannya didepanku! Berlaku tegar, padahal ia menyimpan luka yang mendalam!" kata luhan seraya meninggalkan chanyeol yang tetap pada posisi jatuhnya, tidak bergeming dan terus memikirkan perkataan luhan tadi.

Chanyeol POV

'_sejahat itukah diriku?_'

'_sebejat ini kah diriku padamu?_'

Kata-kata luhan gege terus terngiang didalam otakku, aku bahkan tidak focus selama pelajaran seharian ini. Aku hanya memikirkan 'apakah aku harus menjauhinya? Apakah aku tidak usah mengejarnya lagi?'.

'_kau tetap harus meraihnya Park Chanyeol! Kau harus membuatnya tersenyum! Bagaimanapun caranya! Walaupun itu akan membuatmu sakit._' Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Tapi bagaimana?

'_bahkan ia enggan untuk berbicara padaku_'

'_bahkan ia enggan untuk melihatku'_

'_bahkan ia enggan untuk menatapku'_

'_bahkan ia enggan sekedar menyapaku_'

'_apa yang harus lakukan?'_

'_aku harus apa baekhyn-ah? Bagaimana caranya membuatmu memaafkan ku? Bagaimana caranya aku membuatmu tersenyum?'_

_Aku menyayangimu baekhyun-ah….._

_Bahkan untuk saat ini, aku menyesal telah membuangnya seperti sampah.. maafkanlah diriku baekhyun, aku tidak tahan melihatmu selalu menatapku dengan tatapan dingin dan nada ketusmu.._

_Aku mencitaimu baekhyun-ah…._

_Sangat….._

_kkk~ ini dia chapter 1 nya... mian kalo jelek dan ngebosenin u.u biasa masih awal jadi maklumi yah.. semoga kalian puas ^^ _


End file.
